<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My emotions won't shut up (so I might shut down) by marvelousbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285871">My emotions won't shut up (so I might shut down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbutterfly/pseuds/marvelousbutterfly'>marvelousbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Peter Parker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peter Parker, Emotional Overload, Fluff, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Headcanon, Hercules (1997) References, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Shutdowns, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author is projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbutterfly/pseuds/marvelousbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Parker, what is a coordination compound?"</p><p>Okay, that was an easy one. Peter had known this since middle school, he could probably answer this in his sleep. So, with an air of confidence in the midst of all his nervousness, the boy straightened his back and opened his mouth to answer, and… nothing. No no no no no. This can't be happening. Not right now, thought the boy.<br/>----------<br/>In which Peter has a shutdown at school, Ned is a great friend, and Tony comes to the rescue.</p><p>(This is part of a series, but can be read on its own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Peter Parker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My personal favorite Irondad fanfics out there</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here's more Autistic Peter Parker for you, I hope you enjoy it!<br/>The response to my first work has been amazing, thank you all so much!! &lt;3<br/>Peter's autism is based on my own experience, as well as his sensory overload and meltdown. Every autistic person is different, so these descriptions may not apply or be relatable to all.<br/>This work describes an autistic shutdown caused by emotional overload, a character loosing speech temporarily, and ableism, so please proceed with caution.<br/>Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.<br/>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a shut down and looses speech in school. Also, Ned is a good bro.</p><p>Comfort in the next chapter!</p><p>-----</p><p>Warnings: this story describes an autistic shut down, temporary loss of speech and ableism, please proceed with caution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to post this tomorrow at a reasonable time, but then I had a shutdown today and decided Peter and I should suffer together haha</p><p>I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think of it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter woke up to his alarm at 6am, as usual, and soon started his morning routine. He liked to wake up extra early so he wouldn't be late for school even on those days in which it took him too long to get out of bed. It was a nice day, sunny but not too warm, so he opted for one of his science pun t-shirts (a navy blue one that read "I make bad science puns, but only periodically"), a pair of jeans and his usual pair of sneakers. When he got into the kitchen, he could see May getting ready to leave for her shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, sweetie! There's some scrambled eggs for you on the stove", she said while getting her purse from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Morning, May.", Peter mumbled, still sleepy, and proceeded to get a plate for the eggs, "Thanks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go now before I'm late for work, have a good day at school", said the woman, kissing his head before walking to the door. "I larb you", Peter heard her say before she closed the door, not giving him a chance to respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She probably woke up late again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, chuckling quietly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Dude, I swear these teachers are all conspiring against us this week", Ned complained as he, Peter and MJ walked out of their Geography classroom, having just finished a test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more reason for us to overthrow the government. We could reform this crappy school system", said MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed as his friends continued their overdramatic rant, though he couldn't help but agree. It seemed like all of their teachers had decided to make them do everything this week: exams, presentations, debates… It was exhausting. And this day has been extra stressful to the boy. He had a pop quiz for Spanish - he was sure he'd gotten an F on that -, a presentation that made him so nervous he had to listen to Flash laughing at his stuttering the whole time, plus he still had to study for the AcaDec Competition they'd have in just a few days. He'd been changing his whole routine to be able to keep up with his schoolwork and still go out patrolling, but this has been making him even more stressed since he couldn't handle even the smallest change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the trio stopped by each of their lockers, they had to go their separate ways, as none of them shared a class on this period. Peter walked slowly to his Chemistry class. He loved the subject, it's always been one of his special interests, but even thinking about anything school-related right now made his heart rate go sky high, and his substitute teacher - who would be at midtown while Mr. Cobwell was away for a convention - wasn't really understanding of his needs. It didn't make him feel better at all when he got into the classroom and read the words written on the board: "POP QUIZ - ORAL EXAM".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oral exams were the worst, especially when he didn't know about them beforehand. Everything they required were things Peter had a hard time with: eye contact, verbal instructions, having to pay attention all the time because his name could be called at any moment. The boy wanted to talk to the teacher, explain to him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely the kind of thing he needed accommodations for, or even ask him if maybe he could let the teen do his quiz as a written test at least. But he was so anxious at this point, he could barely get out of his chair. So he concentrated on taking deep breaths and reassured himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knew chemistry, he could do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The teen kept repeating this mantra until he heard the teacher call his name and, if he was interpreting the man's tone correctly, that was not the first time he'd tried to get Peter's attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Peter finally acknowledged him, the man asked:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Parker, what is a coordination compound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was an easy one. Peter had known this since middle school, he could probably answer this in his sleep. So, with an air of confidence in the midst of all his nervousness, the boy straightened his back and opened his mouth to answer, and… nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no. This can't be happening. Not right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Mr. Parker, what's the answer?", the man asked as he glared at the silent boy, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy tried once again to say it out loud, but nothing came out. Yep, he'd lost his speech. He closed eyes and sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone else know the answer?", the teacher asked the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a metal atom or ion bonded by covalent bonds to ligands", Peter heard Flash, of all people, answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct, Mr. Thompson. As for you, Mr. Parker… You get an F", the teacher declared, "Maybe if you spent more time studying instead of trying to get special treatment from everyone, you'd get a better grade".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter heard Flash snicker, before the bell rang. The boy took his things and rushed to the nearest bathroom, locking himself inside a stall. He got there just in time, the teen noticed, because as soon as he sat down on the cold tiles, he felt numb. He could barely hear the toilet flushing on the stall next to his, couldn't reach his phone to call Ned, couldn't even smell the gross and distinctive odor of the school bathroom - though he'd be grateful for that if the circumstances had been different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't notice his best friend had somehow found him there, until he felt Ned's arms wrapped tightly around him, grounding him. Once he felt the soothing pressure was enough for now, Peter turned around to look at him, furrowing his eyebrows and turning his head to the side in a questioning manner, hoping his friend would understand what he wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Betty is in your Chemistry class, she ran to my locker and told me what happened, said she saw you enter the bathroom", said Ned, looking at Peter with a worried expression. Then, he continued "I've already talked to the nurse, figured you'd be having a shutdown, so she's calling your emergency contact now."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter thought. He knew May was working a long shift at the hospital today, which meant the school would call his second emergency contact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're calling Iron Man himself, dude!!", Ned exclaimed excitedly, probably forgetting the whole situation at hand for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter would've let out a groan if he had the energy for that. Don't get him wrong, he </span>
  <strike>
    <span>loved</span>
  </strike>
  <span> liked Mr. Stark a lot, but the man could be quite a helicopter </span>
  <strike>
    <span>parent</span>
  </strike>
  <span> mentor. Plus, he was a busy man, he had more important things to do than taking care of a random teenager. Peter sighed, resting his head against the wall. All he could do for now was wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How is he?", the boy heard someone say, realizing he had zoned out once again.<br/>"Not great", Ned responded to the mysterious man, "his shutdowns tend to get worse before they get better"<br/>"Hey kiddo, what do you say we go to the Tower, huh? Sounds better than this stinky bathroom, right?"said the man.<br/>At the mention of the Tower, Peter looked up - now slightly more aware of his surroundings - to see none other than Mr. Stark in front of him, a worried expression of his face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2, it's the comfort part!<br/>I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think!<br/>Also, apparently I have decided that Peter's comfort movie is Hercules lol<br/>Anyways, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How is he?", the boy heard someone say, realizing he had zoned out once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not great", Ned responded to the mysterious man, "his shutdowns tend to get worse before they get better"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kiddo, what do you say we go to the Tower, huh? Sounds better than this stinky bathroom, right?"said the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the Tower, Peter looked up - now slightly more aware of his surroundings - to see none other than Mr. Stark in front of him, a worried expression on his face. When the boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, the man chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm never too busy for you, Spiderling" he said, understanding what the teen meant. "Now let's go before this smell clings to me forever", said the man dramatically as he stood up, helping Peter up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark thanked Ned - who tried not to freak out and handed his hero Peter's backpack -, then put his hand tightly on Peter's shoulder, probably knowing he'd appreciate the pressure, and guided him out of the building and to the car parked at the entrance, where Happy was waiting. The short walk was so tiring for the boy that he zoned out again as soon as he entered the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Tower, Peter felt Mr. Stark guiding him to his personal floor, where the boy found himself curled up on the sofa with a weighted blanket on top of him, quietly chewing on his spider-shaped chewable necklace, the TV in front of him playing some Disney movie he wasn't paying attention to - probably Hercules, as usual. Despite his super hearing, he could only faintly hear his mentor talking quietly on the phone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...had a shutdown in school, it's a bad one", the man said, taking a pause to listen to whoever was on the other line, before continuing, "Yeah, of course he can stay here, don't worry about it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man finished his call, to which Peter didn't really pay attention to but knew it was probably with May, he sat on the couch next to the boy and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need anything else for now, buddy? You don't have to talk, just nod for me", he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shaked his head slowly, giving him a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?" the man said, smiling as Peter nodded in responde, "Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that the duo sat there quietly watching Hercules, and then a series of other disney movies, until they both fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter woke up on the couch, there was a different blanket on top of him instead of his weighted one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark must've switched them while I was asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He looked at the time on the StarkPad his mentor left on the coffee table, seeing it was 9pm. Feeling rested for now, he got up and walked into the kitchen where he burst out laughing at the sight: his mentor making something on the stove, while wearing an Iron Man kitchen apron, dancing and singing one of the Muses' songs from the boy's comfort movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>From zero to hero a major hunk, zero to- Kid!</span>
  <span>", the man interrupted his singing as he heard Peter laughing, "I have chocolate chip pancakes, but only if you never tell anyone about this. Ever", he said, pointing a spatula at the kid, who just laughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and motioned at the counter, "Fine, go sit down, I'll bring your food", he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the man sat down as well, he turned to Peter, "Do you want to talk about what happened? It wasn't because of a sensory overload this time, was it?" he asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though, or if you still can't talk", he assured the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Peter explained, with simple words because his brain was still having trouble processing them, that what had led to his shutdown this time had been an emotional overload. He ended up talking about how school had been stressful, and how ableist his new chemistry teacher was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can fix that. How about we create a new study plan for you, huh? We can find a way to fit it into your routine without too many changes", he proposed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That could work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter thought. "As for your teacher… Let me handle it.", he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finished eating, Mr. Stark told Peter he should get to bed, assuring him he wouldn't go to school the next day and the boy didn't argue, he was still tired after his shutdown. He quickly put on his pajamas and got into bed. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard his mentor say softly from the doorway "Good night, kid", which made him smile as he fell into a peaceful sleep, happy to see that the man was there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was even more happy the next day, as he woke up to a text from Ned saying that they now had a new Chemistry teacher substitute. He smiled as he got more texts from his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ned:</b>
  <span> dude did Mr. Stark make the school FIRE our teacher for u???? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ned:</b>
  <span> ur life is so crazy!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> I have to admit, nerd, I hate Stark a bit less now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> I hope you're feeling better today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter thought as he flopped back on his bed and watched the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling with a smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm feeling way better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, and subscribe to the series if you want more Autistic Peter Parker, I have more works in progress!<br/>Also let me know if you have any ideas or requests.<br/>Feel free to interact with me on tumblr on [marvelousbutterfly]!<br/>Until next time! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos if you did, I crave feedbacks!<br/>Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be rude to me or anyone in the comment section.<br/>If you want more stories like this, or have any requests for more autistic Peter Parker stuff, let me know, I'm willing to write more!<br/>Feel free to interact with me on tumblr at  <a href="https://marvelousbutterfly.tumblr.com">marvelousbutterfly!</a><br/>Again, thank you all so much for giving this a chance, let me know what you think of it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>